Berg Killaraus
Der Berg Killaraus ist ein Dungeon in Tales of Berseria. Allgemeines Der Berg Killaraus ist ein Vulkan, der im Norden von Nordgand steht. Er ist vom Gaiburk-Eisfeld umgeben, das sich an seinem Fuß bis hin zu den Ruinen von Faldies und zur Stadt Meirchio erstreckt. Der Berg Killaraus erzeugt durch seine Hitze auf dem Gaiburk-Eisfeld allerlei Geysire, seine Außenseite und sein unterster Höhlenkomplex sind aber vor allem durch Eis und Schnee gezeichnet. Der obere Höhlenkomplex hingegen ist von Hitze und Lava geprägt. Dort wird der Flammenstein abgebaut, der für die menschliche Zivilisation ein wertvolles Gut darstellt, da aus ihm mitunter Schießpulver gewonnen wird. Für den Zweck, Flammenstein abzubauen, ist Meirchio am Fuß des Berges Killaraus errichtet worden, obwohl der Vulkan noch aktiv ist. Der Berg Killaraus wird mitunter als Körper des Empyreers Musiphe verehrt. In Wirklichkeit hat der Vulkan tatsächlich eine enge Bindung zu allen Empyreern, da sich unter ihm viele Zweige des Erdenpulses treffen, in dem die vier elementaren Empyreer ruhen. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Lebensquelle, bei der die Energie der Natur, die durch den Erdenpuls fließt, aufwärts fließt. Geschichte Der Berg Killaraus wird von den Helden aufgesucht, nachdem sie sich entschieden haben, die vier elementaren Empyreer zu erwecken, damit deren Domänen Innominat aus dem Erdenpuls vertreiben können. Da zur nächsten Scharlachroten Nacht hin die Zeremonie der Unterdrückung beendet sein wird, mit der Innominat allen Menschen ihre Gefühle nehmen will, müssen die Helden einen schnellen Weg finden, alle elementaren Empyreer bestenfalls gleichzeitig zu erwecken, auch wenn dies ihren Zorn hervorrufen könnte. Da sich beim Berg Killaraus alle nötigen Zweige des Erdenpulses treffen, um alle Empyreer erreichen zu können, entscheiden die Helden sich dazu, vier Seelen von hochrangigen Exorzisten an den Berg Killaraus zu opfern. thumb|left|300px|Der untere eisige Höhlenkomplex Velvet Crowe hatte bereits vorher, wenngleich ungewollt, die Seelen der Geschwister Teresa Linares und Oscar Dragonia verschlungen, sodass nur noch zwei benötigte Seelen fehlen. Um Shigure Rangetsu und Melchior Mayvin anzulocken, hat sie die Einwohner aus Meirchio vertrieben und dafür gesorgt, dass die Nachricht ihrer Ankunft beim Berg Killaraus schnellstmöglich zur Abtei gelangt. Eine Nacht ruhen sich die Helden dann aus, da die nächste die Scharlachrote Nacht sein wird, und verabschieden sich am nächsten Tag von ihren Verbündeten, um den Berg Killaraus zu besteigen. Obwohl sie zunächst befürchten, bei dafür geeigneten Stellen hinterhältig angegriffen zu werden, ist Rokurou Rangetsu sich sicher, dass sein Bruder sie offen erwarten wird. Damit liegt er richtig, denn in der oberen Höhle, die von Hitze und Lava gezeichnet ist, erwartet Shigure die Helden mit Morgrim an seiner Seite. Rokurou gesellt sich zu seinem Bruder, wo sie sich gemeinsam einen Trunk gönnen und Shigure begeistert Rokurous neue Klinge, Kuroganes Sturmbrecher, betrachtet, zu der sich Kurogane höchstpersönlich geschmiedet hatte. Shigure ist wild auf den Kampf gegen Kuroganes Sturmbrecher und gibt es Rokurou zurück, woraufhin Rokurou zu seinen Verbündeten zurückkehrt. Velvet mahnt zur Acht, da sie sich nicht wundern würde, wenn Shigure die Armatisierung verwenden würde, woraufhin Shigure entgegnet, dass dies nicht sein Stil sei, da er sich nicht auf die Stärke anderer verlässt. Die Helden bezweifeln dies, da er in Begleitung Morgrims ist und ihre Kraft für sich beansprucht, was er empört verneint. Morgrim erklärt daraufhin, dass das Gegenteil der Fall sei: Sie sollte seine Kraft sogar einschränken. Die Helden sind entsetzt deswegen, aber Shigure bestätigt dies als Teil seines Trainings. Zuerst hatte er nicht einmal seinen kleinen Finger rühren können, nachdem Morgrim seine Kraft eingeschränkt hatte. Ehe der Kampf beginnt, fordert Shigure von ihr, seine Fesseln zu lösen, woraufhin Shigures vollendete Kraft freigesetzt wird. Er erklärt, dass Menschen mit Willenskraft zu allem fähig sind und dass diese Stärke seine Geheimwaffe gegen Artorius Collbrande sein sollte. Rokurou ist nun ebenfalls wild auf den Kampf, doch die anderen Helden entscheiden, dass sie ihn dieses Mal nicht alleine kämpfen lassen, was Shigure nur begrüßt. Er rät ihnen dazu, einen sauberen Kampf zu vergessen, da sie ihn nur bezwingen können, wenn sie alles aufbringen, was sie haben. thumb|300px|Der von Hitze gezeichnete Höhlenkomplex Richtung Gipfel Der Kampf endet im Sieg für Rokurou, der Shigure mit drei Klingen bezwingen kann. Zunächst ist Shigure skeptisch, dass er ihn erneut mit zwei Kurzschwertern angreifen will. Es bricht ein Kampf nur zwischen Rokurou und Shigure aus, bei dem es Rokurou gelingt, Shigure durch seine zwei Schwerter zu entwaffnen und ihn schließlich mit Kuroganes Sturmbrecher zu erschlagen. Erneut ist Shigure angetan von Rokurous Einfallsreichtum. Er bittet Rokurou, Sturmheulen als Abschiedsgeschenk für Kurogane an sich zu nehmen, und zudem möchte er, dass Morgrim verschont wird. Rokurou wendet sich an Shigure und möchte ihm erklären, aus welchem Grund seine vermeintliche Hinrichtung befohlen worden war, aber Shigure erklärt, dass er ohnehin gehen wollte, weil er es satt gehabt hatte, wie ein angeketteter Hund zu leben. Als Rokurou diesbezüglich bedrückt erscheint, meint er zu ihm, dass er sich nicht wegen Kleinigkeiten sorgen soll, denn der Weg des Schwertes ist einfach und macht gerade deshalb einen solchen Spaß, was Rokurou lächelnd bestätigt. Shigure ist zufrieden und meint in seinen letzten Atemzügen, dass Artorius gewiss ein glücklicherer Mann wäre, wenn er dazu imstande wäre, ebenfalls so zu lächeln. Rokurou lässt Sturmheulen bei Morgrim zurück und Velvet verschlingt Shigures Seele, ehe er stirbt. Die Helden setzen den Aufstieg fort, um auch Melchior aufzusuchen. Ihn treffen sie auf dem verschneiten Gipfel, wo er ihnen von den vier elementaren Empyreern erzählt, die ihre Kraft aus den Gebeten der Menschen beziehen, doch einschlafen, wenn die Menschen verderben und ihre Gebete vernachlässigen. Laphicet erkennt die Parallele zu Malakhim und versteht, dass es sich bei den Empyreern ebenfalls um Malakhim handeln muss. Melchior offenbart, dass Innominat als fünfter Empyreer die Aufgabe hat, die menschliche Seele mitsamt Bosheit zu verschlingen und einen Neuanfang zu ermöglichen. Wenn die Menschheit danach wieder rein ist, können die elementaren Empyreer wieder erwachen. Dieser Zyklus wiederholte sich bereits unzählige Male seit Äonen, und Innominat ist der Grund für den Aufstieg und Niedergang der menschlichen Zivilisation. Doch auf diese Weise wird die menschliche Zivilisation eine gewisse Schwelle niemals überschreiten können, was er verhindern will, indem Innominat selbst kontrolliert wird, und für diesen Zweck ist die Armatisierung entwickelt worden, und um diese zu erschaffen, ist die versteckte Technologie von Siegfried nötig gewesen. Melchior armatisiert schließlich mit einem unbekannten Wasser-Malak und wird zu "Demi-Melchior". In dieser Form bekämpft er die Helden, will sich kurz vor seinem nahenden Tod aber in den Killaraus werfen, um diesen zum Ausbruch zu bewegen. Seine Ziehtochter Magilou Mayvin kann ihn jedoch zum Stutzen bringen, indem sie die Illusion eine Blume zu seinen Füßen erschafft, die Melchior seit jeher geliebt hatte, und Velvet gelingt es, ihn angesichts seiner Unvorsichtigkeit zu verschlingen. Melchior wird augenblicklich mit den Seelen von Teresa, Oscar sowie Shigure an den Erdenpulspunkt des Killaraus geopfert, um die vier elementaren Empyreer zusammen zu erwecken. Wissenswertes *In Tales of Zestiria wird der Berg Killaraus, wenngleich nicht namentlich, von einer Frau in Lastonbell erwähnt, die sich als Händlerin wünscht, ihn aufzusuchen, da sich dort seltene Materialen und Metalle finden lassen sollen, aus denen Schießpulver hergestellt werden kann. Dies hatte sie in einem alten Bericht gelesen. *In Tales of Zestiria the X ist der Berg Killaraus der Schauplatz des Finales gegen Heldalf. Galerie Berg Killaraus Vulkankessel.png|Der Vulkankessel des Berges Killaraus Berg Killaraus Opferung.png|Velvet opfert vor dem blutroten Mond die vier Seelen Berg Killaraus Empyreer vertreiben Innominat.png|Die Domänen der erwachten Empyreer vertreiben Innominat aus dem Erdenpuls Ortsliste __FORCETOC__ en:Mount Killaraus Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Einöde